


Day 27: Internet

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Internet, Not really an AU, They start a twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Chat think the miraculous duo should have a twitter.





	Day 27: Internet

“We should have a twitter.”

Ladybug looked up at Chat. They had been on “patrol” for a while, stopping on random rooftops to scroll through their various internet feeds. Chat was flicking through the website in question, looking at her briefly at her continued silence. 

“We can set a hashtag for akuma sightings, and people could tag us with their location. Plus memes of us,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Both good reasons. Okay, sure. What’s our handle going to be? Chloe already has Ladybug,” she said, clicking through the new profile set up.

“Something simple, like ChatLady or Bug and Cat.”

“Mmm both of those are taken it look like,” Ladybug said with a sigh. 

“LBCN?”

“Oh good one… And it’s available! LBCN it is. I’m going to put that picture of us around the Eiffel Tower as the profile pic.”

“Aww I wanted to pick,” Chat pouted. 

Ladybug leveled her gaze, holding eye contact for several moments before he smiled. 

“I was gonna pick that one of you trying to sneak up on me.”

They continued going back and forth as they built their profile. Chat made sure to include links to fan art and the Ladyblog, while Ladybug looked up crisis hotlines with good reputations.They argued for a while over what their bio should be, eventually deciding to leave it with the twitter’s purpose. 

“If people want to know about us we can just tweet things, that’s the whole point,” Ladybug reasoned.   
A week passed. The akuma notifications worked incredibly well, causing Officer Rodger to issue an official statement endorsing the use of the hashtag. It made their page a little dull, and the pair bemoaned the lack of fun to it all.

Another patrol passed before Ladybug finally got the perfect opportunity for their first non-emergency tweet. She and Chat liked to play games when the weather was nice, ad today’s had been a hide and seek marathon. 

Ladybug quietly landed in front of a park, pulling out her yoyo to take a picture. She heard the notification go off from the trash can she stood next to and grinned. 

“Why didn’t you tell me my ears stick out?!” Came through the clanging noise of Chat removing himself from the metal bin. 

“Because that’s what the internet is for!” Ladybug replied with a laugh, swinging off to find her own place to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> My original plan was to do a chat fic because I'e never done one before, but then I couldn't decide on a plot, so I might re-do this one after a while! Check out my [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/la-voce-to-me)for the shitty art I drew to go with it!


End file.
